Shetanzi's Story
by Sillydog47
Summary: Quick one Shot Story, takes place between TLK3 and TLK4


Ever since I was a young cub, as far back as I can remember, I lived with my father. My father's name is Zini, he is kinda skinny (but I think he wasn't before...) his fur is a light dusty brown and the fur on his belly, toes, and muzzle is like a tan peach. His nose is pink and his mane is black and a bit unruly. His whiskers are straight and he has the saddest forest green eyes I have ever seen. I never really knew my mother, but sometimes I can remember some of her, I think her eyes where a beautiful blend of blue and violet, and I can vaguely remember how when I looked into her eyes they looked sad or frightened or maybe both. I remember being carried and going through a bumpy journey as if the one carrying me was running. Last of all, I remember a sweet voice calling out, "_I will always love you Shetanzi_!" Every time I look at my reflection in the pond, I think of myself as the motherless cub. Today I vow to somehow find out who she was and why she left me alone... 

**A Year Later...  
**

The other day my father and I went into the Savannah to play and practice hunting. When we got there we heard voices and so we hid behind a large bush to spy. When we peeked out I saw it was a family of lions. These where not just any lions, they where the royal family! There was a big white male with a cool black mane and sparkling green eyes. He had a scar over his left eye and his belly, toes, and muzzle were gray. I knew this this was King Kimba. He had three cubs with him. The oldest cub was, to my surprise, a female! She had brownish fur and a tuft of gray fur on her head. The color of her eyes where a kind of red, and from what I heard her name was Kani. She seemed to be, at the least, a year younger than me. The middle child, also female, was white like her father. Her toes were not colored and her tail tuft was a reddish brown. She had a stripe down her back but it stopped halfway. The strangest thing about her was her eyes! They were beautiful! The pupil was a clear milky light blue and the iris was a milky light green. I'm not sure if she was blind but there was something special about her... so mysterious. Her name was Fina. Now the youngest was the funniest! It was a golden brown male with some red fur on his head and tail. He had some HUGE ears for a little cub! He had a scar over his left eye and his eyes where also green like his dad's. His name was Teki. But the one that really caught my attention was the mother. I thought she was the prettiest lioness in Africa! She was a light brownish color and had a reddish brown stripe that started at her head and went down her back. But it was her eyes that caught my gaze, they looked like the eyes of my mother who is but a distant memory in my mind. She was sitting off to the side watching her family frolic. She smiled sometimes but other times she would look as if she thought of something sad. Maybe her past is as mysterious as mine. I heard Kimba call her Nakaii. I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was my dad.  
"We better go home now Shetanzi," he said, "we'll try to hunt tomorrow."  
I sighed and followed him. 

**What dad later told me...**

When we returned to our cave I saw that dad looked nervous.  
"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Well I guess it's about time you knew..."  
"Knew what?" I pestered.  
"I saw that when we were hiding in the Savannah you kept looking at Queen Nakaii, so let me ask you something first, did you feel anything?"  
Before I answered him I thought carefully and said, "Yes, I felt as though I've met her before, but that can't be, all our life you and I have lived here in this cave, Queen Nakaii has lived at Pride Rock... why do you ask dad?"  
He paused for a moment then he told me something that sent my mind spinning.  
"Queen Nakaii is your mother..."  
When I heard that I felt overjoyed, my mother's alive! But I also felt furious, why am I not with her? Doesn't she love me? Why did she dump me here in this dinky cave while she lives the life of luxury at Pride Rock? Ooh... I feel so...  
"Shetanzi are you alright?"  
"Yea, fine dad I'm just a little stunned, gee I guess I'm tired now I'm going to bed, good night…"  
"Shetanzi...?"  
I ran to my little hole of a room before he could say something else. The Queen is my mother? I had so many questions! I wonder... today at the Savannah, was she thinking about me? I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up it was light out. During the night I had made up my mind to journey to Pride Rock and have a talk with my mother. My dad was gone, probably out hunting, so I told Shazo my hyena friend to tell dad not to worry, I would be back in a few days. I started my journey to Pride Rock. 

**The Pridelands  
**

In about two days I found myself at the foot of Pride Rock. I saw a pink hornbill bird circling the skies and a chubby reddish warthog talking to a female meerkat. While I was resting I saw two baby hornbills follow the pink one. One was green, a male, the other was yellow, a female. There was a small female warthog following the fat one and two young meerkats with the taller female one. One of the two young meerkats was a female and she apparently dyed her fur pink, she was hyperactive and had a radical hairdo. The other was a boy. He dyed his fur blue and looked boring. I finished resting and started my climb up Pride Rock. 

**At the top...  
**

When I finally got up there I was faced with four big white legs! I almost fell backwards from the surprise. King Kimba was probably told that there was a strange female lioness lurking around Pride Rock and decided to wait for me.  
"_What are you doing here_?" bellowed Kimba.  
I gathered up my courage and answered back.  
"I came to see my mother!"  
"Your mother? Who is your mother?" he asked confused.  
"Queen Nakaii, now please let me talk to her!"  
Bewildered he ran into the den and brought out Nakaii, her three Stooges followed.  
"This cub claims you are her mother Nakaii, is this true?"  
Nakaii studied me and then her face lit up, but then it grew worried.  
"Kimba, Shetanzi is my daughter, and she is also Zini's."  
Kimba was really angry now, he told Nakaii that she was exiled from Pride Rock. When he trotted back into the den with his cubs, I told my mom that I was sorry for what I caused and that she was welcomed to come live with dad and me. We made our way home. 

**The Walk Home  
**

While walking home I decided to ask my mom why she abandoned me.  
"I didn't want to abandon you," she said, "let me start around the beginning:  
When Kimba, your father and I where all cubs, it was made that Kimba and I where going to be betrothed. I had the feeling that Zini was jealous of his friend and deep inside he loved me tons. I loved Kimba all my life and was crushed when weeks after he became lost in the desert Zasa, his advisor, (_ahh the pink bird I saw..._) pronounced him officially dead. Zini was sad but he knew an opportunity when he saw it. A few days later he brought me flowers and started to woo me. I admit I fell in love with him, he was cute in his own little way and he made me get over Kimba's death a little. We became teenage cubs and everyone decided that Zini would be the new king and I his queen. Suddenly one day when Zini and I were sleeping I woke up to a loud growling. I saw Kimba, his hair was all long and he was really skinny. I was so scared I yelled 'Ghost! Ghost!' When Kimba was stronger he banished Zini and returned to his rightful place as King. A year later we had Kani and then Fina and Teki. I never forgot you and now we are together again."  
I smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked silently the rest of the way.

**Back Home Again...**

When we reached home dad was pacing outside the cave.  
"Shetanzi! Where have you... been?" he noticed my mom and he walked back into the cave muttering that if we were hungry he had some zebra inside.  
"Hmm seems friendlier, don't you think?" grinned mom.  
"Yea, he's very peachy," I chuckled, "let's go inside and eat."  
"Sounds good!" she laughed. We walked in. 

**Months Later...**

Days with my mom were fun and I loved being with her, we caught up with a lot of things. One day Kimba and his crew came to our cave.  
"Zini!" he yelled, "get out here NOW!"  
My father got up and went out, I followed.  
"What do you want Kimba?" he asked.  
"I want Nakaii back!" he answered.  
"No!"  
"Grrr!"  
"Come get her!"  
"Fine this means war!" Kimba declared.  
"Bring it on!" answered dad.  
Kimba's team, the Pridelanders, consisted of himself, Kani, Fina, Teki, Ubera, Ubo, Tania, Joy, Saddy, Zasa, Ying and Yang. Our team, the Outlanders, consisted of me, my father Zini, Shazo, Basil, Edna, the hyena's parents, and three stray lionesses. Mom and our home was the prize. Towards the beginning of the fight mom got knocked unconscious. Slowly the fight progressed to Pride Rock. Kimba and my dad faced off, I fought Kani. Fina, Teki, the pigs, and the small animals were being chased by my three hyenas and the lionesses. The fighting went on for hours, we were all tired. While I had Kani grabbed by the ear and dad and Kimba where smacking each other, a bright light flashed before us. When my eyes opened again I saw a beautiful lioness! She was a peachish color and had beautiful blue eyes.  
"_Stop this_!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her.  
Kimba stared and said, "_Grandmother_?"  
She looked at everyone and said, "for those of you who don't know me I was Queen Nala," she turned to Kimba, "I am very disappointed with you Kimba, fighting is not the answer. Remember what your mother and father said, 'We are one!'"

Kimba looked at my father.  
"I'm sorry my friend," he said, "you will be left alone by me from now on."  
"Kimba, I know you love Nakaii, so you can keep her, all I ask is that my Shetanzi have permission to visit her."  
"That's fine Zini."  
Now that was all fine and dandy for them two but Kani and I had an eternal hate for each other that can never be cured. I knew this wouldn't be our final battle. The war isn't over for us yet... 

We left Pride Rock and my mother. I had visiting rights and the satisfaction of leaving Kani with a permanent nick in her ear. Dad and I eventually left our cave and found a nicer one. I think my life will start to look up, at least I've found my mother at last. 

**The End**


End file.
